Solo Amigos
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: Como una simple cancion puede destrozar el corazon de alguien? por que solo luego de dañas a alguien te das cuenta de que es especial? quien ganara el corazon de la destrozada Jun? podra ella olvidar a su antiguo amor? (Fanatica de mi)
1. Fanatica de Mi

Hola!!! esto está mal.. n-n yo no soy yo... esto es un Junato!! Yo escribiendo un Junato!!!?? Y que soy fan del sorato eh? Lo que menos escribo.. ya me estoy acostumbrando a escribir fics con parejas que no sean de mi agrado... pero bueno.. por el titulo se podrán imaginar que no va a ser una pareja de amor.. bueno.. aun no se.. se le puedo cambiar el titulo asi que... ahí vere... por ahora no los aburro mas y lean!

Solo amigos 

**Fanática de mi:**

Se escuchan gritos de miles de chicas emocionadas. Todas están paradas frente a un escenario esperando a que el grupo salga y haga su presentación. Se trataba de Teenage Wolves, un grupo de rock compuesto por 4 jóvenes muy reciente. Se habían vuelto famosos en muy poco tiempo y no tenían problemas con conseguir chicas. El concierto comenzó con un gran aplauso de chicas sobresaltadas. El concierto pasó sin mayor percance que las chicas gritando y cantando las canciones junto con el vocalista. El vocalista era un joven rubio que normalmente vestía ropa oscura. No se sabía por qué, pero eso jamás les importó a las fans. Al final del concierto:

-bueno, les agradecemos que hayan venido a apoyarnos y esta última canción se la quiero dedicar a una chica muy especial que sabe que es ella-el rubio vocalista le guiñó un ojo a una chica de cabello café rojizo de cabello desordenado que estaba en primera fila- esta nueva canción se llama: fanática de mi. Uno, dos, tres!!

**_Me persigues todo el día_**

**_Me mandas besos por internet_**

**_Tengo claro que tu vida_**

**_Es estar siempre donde yo este_**

****

**_Pero todo es tiempo perdido _**

**_Ni hoy ni mañana, jamás_**

**_Podrás verme contigo_**

**_Porque tu_**

****

**_Solo me haces reír_**

**_Reírme asi_**

**_Porque tu eres fanática de mi _**

****

**_Solo me haces reír_**

**_Reírme asi_**

**_Porque tu eres fanática de mi_**

****

**_Me persigues todo el día_**

**_A donde mire tu estás ahi_**

**_Aunque le des a mi vida_**

**_Algún motivo para reír_**

****

**_Pero todo es tiempo perdido_**

**_Ni hoy ni mañana, jamás_**

**_Podrás verme contigo_**

**_Porque tu_**

****

**_Solo me haces reír_**

**_Reírme asi_**

**_Porque tu eres fanática de mi _**

****

**_Solo me haces reír_**

**_Reírme asi_**

**_Porque tu eres fanática de mi _**

****

**_Solo me haces reír.._**

**_Fanática de mi..._**

****

**_Crees que la vida es juego_**

**_Ni hoy ni mañana, jamás_**

**_Podrás verme de nuevo_**

**_Porque tu_**

****

**_Solo me haces reír_**

**_Reírme asi_**

**_Porque tu eres fanática de mi _**

****

**_Solo me haces reír_**

**_Reírme asi_**

**_Porque tu eres fanática de mi _**

****

**_Solo me haces reír_**

**_Reírme asi_**

**_Porque tu eres fanática de mi _**

****

**_Solo me haces reír_**

**_Reírme asi_**

**_Porque tu eres fanática de mi _**

****

**_Fanática de mi _**

**_Fanática de mi _**

**_Fanática de mi _**

Fanática de mi 

****

Todas la muchachas gritaron y aplaudieron fuertemente. Todas menos una. Una que salió corriendo por entre la multitud, para impedir que las lágrimas cayeran. Su corazón estaba destrozado. Ella de verdad lo amaba. No era como él creía. Era amor de verdad. Pero qué sabía él, si él era un insensible que no entendía del amor. Sin poder evitarlo rompió a llorar y se sentó en una banca que había por allí.

-ja! La hiciste buena Matt! seguro que ya no te molesta más!

-si.. eso creo...-por alguna razón el rubio sentía un gran vacío en su corazón. Realmente la había herido. Pero lo había hecho por ellos dos. Así ella lo dejaría de molestar, y ella se olvidaría más fácilmente de él, porque no había posibilidad de que nada sucediera. Nada de lo que ella esperaba. Matt tomó una decisión inesperada hasta para él. Iría a hablar con ella. Quizás las veces anteriores que lo había intentado no habían funcionado, pero tenía el presentimiento de que de esa conversación sacaría algo productivo.

-voy a salir a tomar aire.. la verdad el concierto me dejó bastante cansado...

-oh vamos Ishida.. qué débil eres! Un concierto y ya estás cansado!

-dime que tu no.. además recuerda que yo hago dos papeles en el grupo... me duele la garganta de tanto cantar...-comentó poniendo su mano en su cuello.

-ya.. di lo que quieras... ¬¬

-vuelvo más rato..

Ishida salió del lugar en el cual estaba para caminar pensando en qué decirle a la chica de cabellos locos. Caminó un rato pensando en contactarla a través de Daisuke, uno de los amigos de su hermano, pero fue grande su sorpresa al encontrarla llorando en un banco de la plaza. Al sentir pasos de alguien más, la

joven destrozada levantó instintivamente su cabeza para averiguar quien era. Se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos, hasta que ella se levantó y comenzó a irse. Matt, sin saber que hacer le dijo:

-Jun! Espera!    

**Estorbos: **qué les parecio? u-u un desastre verdad? Ya.. si.. esta corto.. es que lo quería dejar ahí.. en eso que decia Matt.. el proximo intentare que sea mas largo.. Bueno.. como sea.. agradezco a quien se tome el tiempo de leer esto... y le propongo algo.. kieren que Jun termine con alguno de los elegidos? Tai? Jyou? Izzy? Matt? oO Mándenme su opinion en los reviews (Jejeje.. asi los obligo a mandar reviews ) tambien cuenta si quieren que Jun termine sola.. todo vale.. jajaja.. bueno.. y el comentario final de siempre para los que solo leen eso: **MANDEN REVIEWS!!!**

HaRu 


	2. No lo Entiendes

Hola!!! a pesar de tanto colpaso que me llevo a terminar este capitulo.. aki esta!!! Es que bueno.. en MSN me hablaba mucha gente TT TT  jajaj bueno.. luego de tanto esfuerzo mental.. aki esta el resultado!!

**Darkwolf: **aps.. bueno.. no es completamente pelirroja.. pues.. tiene el pelo café rojizo -U además.. ya lo corregí..  tienes razon en lo de jun.. y pues.. haciendo caso a tu sugerencia.. aquí esta este capitulo!! (al final vas a entender esto ultimo.. y si no lo entiendes.. aps.. me dices y yo te lo explico)

**Betty boo: **a mi tb se me hace raro ponerlo asi.. pero bueno.. ya deja los sucesos reales!! - acuerdate que aunque si le dedicó la canción.. no fue con Teeage Wolves.. fue con The Soul!!! O Mimi y las almas flotantes? No.. creo que con The Soul.. em.. bueno.. lo de tu aporte con el Yamajun fue un verdadero aporte.. ¬¬U kieres ser más especifica para la proxima? :P

**Disclaimer: **ninguno de los personajes son míos... todos tienen su creador etc.

Por ultimo.. este cap. Se lo dedico a los amables seres humanos que me dejaron un review en el primer cap.. que fueron tan piadosos.... tan amigables.. (blablablabla...)

Solo Amigos

_"Se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos, hasta que ella se levantó y comenzó a irse. Matt, sin saber que hacer le dijo:_

_-Jun! Espera!" _

**No lo entiendes:**

-¿¡qué quieres!? ¿¡burlarte de mi!?

-no Jun! No lo entiendes!

-¡¡tu eres el que no entiende!! ¡¡tu eres el que se equivoca!!

-Jun!! Regresa!!

La chica se fue corriendo sin mirar atrás a un Yamato muy confundido y herido. Jun Motomiya corrió, corrió y corrió todo lo que pudo. Las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos no le permitían ver como debería, pero ella seguía corriendo. Sin darse cuenta, en su carrera chocó contra otro chico.

-lo lamento.. fue mi culpa..-se disculpó el muchacho.

Jun levantó su cabeza un poco para ver con quien había chocado, pero la volvió a bajar de inmediato al ver que era uno de los amigos del ingrato que le rompió el corazón. El joven notó de inmediato, a pesar del corto tiempo el cual le miró los ojos, que ella había estado llorando.

-¿estás bien? Un momento.. ¿Jun?

Motomiya volvió a correr dejando al muchacho dudoso. ¿por qué estaría ella llorando? Después de unos segundos de duda, escuchó una voz familiar:

-¿Jyo? ¡Jyo! ¿has visto a Jun?

-¿Matt? ¿buscando a Jun? No será que tu...-Matt lo miró extrañado-tu la hiciste llorar..-Matt dejó salir un largo suspiro.

-si... y tengo que encontrarla.. tengo que explicarle todo...

-pero que pasó?

-pues... ven a mi casa.. allí te cuento.. después tengo que llamar a Dai...

los dos se fueron a casa del rubio conversando sobre lo sucedido. Cuando llegaron discutieron unos minutos más el tema, e Ishida se decidió a llamar a casa de los Motomiya.

-mochi mochi.. habla Daisuke..

-soy Matt...

-ah! hola! qué pasa?

-está tu hermana?

-¿¡qué!? ¿¡preguntas por mi hermana!? ¿¡qué le hiciste a Matt!? ¿¡quien eres!?

-Dai.. no estoy de humor para tus estupideces.. está Jun o no?

-ah.. si.. pero desde que llegó está encerrada en su pieza... no sé si..

-bien..Voy para allá...

-ah?

-Ja-matta…

-…

Matt colgó dejando a Dai sin entender. Jyo lo miró serio, mientras que Yamato solo asintió.

-y bien.. irás?

-por supuesto... tengo que arreglar todo este asunto que empecé...

-pues.. yo voy contigo...

-gracias...

Los dos volvieron a salir y se dirigieron con paso apurado hacia la casa de Jun y Dai. Para su sorpresa, en el camino se encontraron con Tai, que le dirigió una mirada fría a Matt.

-y te atreves a venir? Después de lo que le hiciste?

-cómo..?

-ella me lo dijo.. no lo puedo creer Matt...

-mira Tai yo..

-tu qué?

-vengo a disculparme y a decirle la verdad...

-¿decirle la verdad? ¿qué verdad?

-¿qué te pasa Tai?-interrumpió Jyo.

-nada que te importe...

Kido e Ishida se  miraron extrañados, ¿por qué actuaba Taichi así? Matt le dirigió una mirada dura a Yagami para luego decir:

-entiendo..

-¿qué.. qué entiendes?-los años de amistad con el rubio le habían dado a entender que este tenía una habilidad especial para descifrar todos sus secretos con tan solo una mirada.

-mira.. te encuentro razón por estar enojado conmigo por todo esto... pero tu no entiendes la verdadera razón por la que lo hice.. así que no tienes derecho a alegarme nada... ahora si no les importa.. tengo que irme..

-no! Espera! Matt! no es cierto lo que..!

-¿qué es lo que entendió?

-em.. pues... –Taichi se sonrojó al máximo.

-Tai... no me digas que..

Yamato subió al piso en donde vivía el amigo de su hermano para luego tocar el timbre, esperando que lo atiendan. Segundos después, apareció en la puerta un Daisuke muy golpeado.  

-h..ho...hol..hola..

-¿qué te pasó?

-intenté preguntarle a Jun lo que le había pasado.. y aquí ves los resultados..

-oh.. bueno.. puedo pasar?

-claro.. ay..

Yamato fue directamente a la habitación de la chica, aunque titubeó un poco

Antes de abrir la puerta, pensando en golpear, pero recordó la cara de Dai y prefirió entrar de una. Al sentir el movimiento de la puerta, la joven destrozada levantó la cabeza para mirar a su visitante indeseado, volviéndola a bajar automáticamente al ver al culpable de sus lágrimas.

-Jun...-comenzó Matt en casi un susurro.

-ándate!

-Jun! Espera! Déjame explicártelo todo! Por favor! No quiero verte llorar por mi culpa! Tienes que entender!

-si no quieres verme llorar por tu culpa no me mires!! Tu eres el que no entiende nada aquí!!

-te equivocas!! Por favor!! Déjame explicarte todo!! Dame unos minutos!! Si quieres luego me voy!! Si quieres luego me voy de tu vida!!

Quedó un largo silencio después de esas palabras, en donde Jun decidió darle una oportunidad al joven rubio.

-está bien.. tienes un minuto...-Ishida tomó un largo respiro para comenzar su relato.

-tu.. tu crees estar enamorada de mi... pero yo no siento nada tan especial por ti.. por eso.. por eso pensé que con esa canción tu te ibas a enojar y olvidar de mi.. o resignar.. pero tu.. no te resignas y..y.. yo quiero que seamos solo amigos...pero.. tu..

-se acabó tu tiempo.. ándate...

-que? Pero..

-ándate!!

La mirada decidida de la chica causó la resignación del rubio, yéndose este de la pieza, dejándola nuevamente desolada.

-oye qué pasó?-preguntó Dai curioso.

-nada..

-qué? Pero!

-adiós...

Matt salió de la casa algo triste para encontrarse a Jyo y a Taichi gritándose.

-ah? qué les pasa?

**Estorbos: **por qué Jyo y Tai se están gritando? Reflexionará Jun de tan solo ser amiga de Matt y no algo más? Tendrá Matt alguna razón para rechazar constantemente a Jun? Terminará esto como un sorato o eso lo dejaré de cuento aparte? Creo que lo ultimo.. u-uU bueno... denme ánimos para seguir con este desdichado y renegado fic!! Hay una buena forma de hacerlo no?

**MANDEN REVIEWS!!!** (ya es costumbre ¬¬)

**HaRu**


	3. El o yo?

Jejeje.. se que ta un poco corto.. pero agradezcan que tiene mas de una pagina (en el word) no como hacia en "La Boda", que por cierto es un fic muy bueno y si les gusta el Miyaken se los recomiendo.. ta entrete y es corto.. bueno.. los caps. Son cortos.. bueno.. no deberia promocionar fics pero sera.. por cierto.. si les tinca vayan a nuestro usuario y ahí lo van a encontrar.. busquen en la lista.. TT TT ya tenemos 35 fics.. eso quiere decir que yo he hecho 30 fics!! Uuhh.. bueno.. se nota que no tengo na que poner.. como sea.. disfruten!

Solo Amigos

_Matt salió de la casa algo triste para encontrarse a Jyo y a Taichi gritándose._

_-ah? qué les pasa?_

**Él o yo?:**

-ella se merece a alguien mejor! No a un sucio futbolista!-gritó Jyo enojado.

-...-Matt no entendía lo que sucedía.

Yagami y Kido estuvieron unos minutos peleando hasta que escucharon una risa a su lado.

-de qué te ríes, eh?!-preguntaron a coro.

-perdón.. pero es que.. la situación es muy rara.. partiendo porque Jyo Kido está enojado, lo cual nunca hace prácticamente, peleando con Taichi Yagami que siempre pelea conmigo.. y.. pelean por una chica que estos últimos meses me ha estado persiguiendo como loca y que vengo de vuelta de visitar.. : P

-¬¬ cállate..

-jeje.. bueno.. para que dejen de pelear tengo una idea..

-escuchamos.. ¬¬

-invítenla al cine o a un parque y pasen el día los tres (ustedes sin pelear ¬¬) y al final del día que ella decida quien encuentra mejor.. y así le levantan el animo.. me perdona y quedamos como amigos.. todo arreglado..

-yo voy!!-dijeron los dos a la vez subiendo por las escaleras al departamento de la chica.

-jajajaja!!

A la mañana siguiente, una Jun no muy convencida caminaba con Tai a su derecha y Jyo a su izquierda.

-vamos al cine?-propuso Jyo.

-por qué no mejor al parque?

-vamos al cine y luego al parque.. allí comemos algo y de ahí vemos que hacemos...-respondió paciente Motomiya.

Jyo puso cara de triunfo al su idea ir primero. Ya en el cine:

-¿qué película quieres ver?-cuestionaron los dos jóvenes a un tiempo.

-em.. esa de allí...

-muy bien! Yo compraré las entradas!-anunció Taichi.

-yo compraré las palomitas y las bebidas!-siguió Jyo.

Entraron a ver la película y en medio de esta, los dos tomaron una mano de la pobre chica confundida. Para que no hubiera problemas Jun quitó de inmediato sus dos manos, decepcionando a los muchachos. Jun no se podía concentrar en la película, pensando en que ella, ELLA, le gustaba a los chicos que tenía a su lado y no se había fijado solo por perseguir a otro que la quería como amiga, no más. Sintió como de a poco se sonrojaba y ya para el final decidió que era hora de olvidarse de Matt, que quizás él hubiera tenido la razón y lo que ella sentía era una obsesión por él. Era momento de prestar más atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Desde ese momento, la extraña cita comenzó a ser más agradable para ella. Fueron al parque en donde Tai hizo una demostración de sus habilidades de futbolista y Jyo murmuró: presumido. Paseando por el parque, Jyo dio a conocer sus conocimientos sobre la naturaleza y mientras le mostraba a Jun una planta que crecía cerca de los lagos, Taichi lo empujó al agua. En el almuerzo Taichi mostró ser un cerdo para comer igual que su compañero digimon, y que Jun no se quedaba lejos. Jyo, para impresionar a Motomiya, eligió un plato súper híper picante con salsa picante, pero en cambio, Yagami y ella se rieron de la cara que puso al probarlo. Luego de almorzar fueron a un nuevo centro comercial y pasearon por diferentes tiendas en donde cada uno se probó ropas extrañas. Tai se puso unos pescadores (pantalones más cortos) rojos con verde, arriba una camisa azul y para peor unos lentes oscuros que se le prenden luces cuando uno aprieta un botón. Kido se vistió con unos pantalones naranjos, zapatos de plataforma morados, encima de los pantalones unos calzoncillos estilo superman y arriba una polera verde de Homero Simpson bajándose los pantalones. Jun no paró de reírse de los dos hasta que le dijeron que era su turno de probarse algo, momento donde salió corriendo. Los dos muchachos enojados la persiguieron por la tienda, pero cuando ella salió no pudieron hacer nada ya que los guardias los detuvieron: traían la ropa puesta. El día transcurrió muy entretenido en especial para Jun. Volvieron temprano a la casa de la chica ya que Dai los había amenazado a muerte si volvían tarde. Parece que el chico que mostraba odiar a su hermana la quería después de todo. Cuando Tai resaltó esto, lo amenazó a muerte aunque trajeran a su hermana temprano. Ya en la puerta:

-muchas gracias.. de verdad se los agradezco.. me subieron mucho el animo.. es decir.. la pasé muy bien..

-pero.. bueno.. la verdad... yo.. bueno.. nosotros.. queríamos saber.. quien..? cual...?-comenzó tartamudeando Jyo.

-quien de nosotros dos te gusta más... para que así el otro se pueda resignar..

-Ishida les dio la idea, verdad?-preguntó la joven sonriendo.

---------------------------------Flash back------------------------------------------------

-y ni se les ocurra hablarle mal de mi!!! No quiero que ustedes arruinen lo que he hecho para que me perdone!!!

---------------------------------Fin Flash back--------------------------------------------

-la verdad.. si..-respondió avergonzado Yagami.

Motomiya se limitó a sonreír pensando en aceptar las disculpas del rubio, pero luego recordó que se debía decidir por alguno de los dos chicos que tenía en frente de ella.

-bueno.. la verdad.. Jyo es un chico muy amable y muy inteligente-Kido sonrió orgulloso- pero Tai también es muy bueno en los deportes y gracioso...-Tai también sonrió- la verdad... yo.. creo.. creo que... que.. no sé.. no estoy segura..

-por favor.. tienes que decidir...-rogó Taichi desesperado.

-es que...

-por favor.. él o yo?-siguieron los dos amigos a coro.

**Estorbos: **a que los que leyeron lo que puse al principio piensan en tanta porqueria que leyeron antes para encontrarse con un cap. Tan malo como este.. ¬¬ ando positiva.. bueno.. ojala tengan opinión diferente a la mia y les haya gustado.. por cierto.. lamento la demora.. es que en las vacaciones no andaba con inspiración de fics y ahora me propuse terminar este o no puedo escribir ninguno de los otros fics que tengo planeados.. TT TT me autocastigo.. bueno.. **MANDEN REVIEWS!!!!**

**HaRu**


	4. Hablar Dormido

Hola! después de tanto tiempo vuelvo a escribir este fic! es que pa variar otra vez me propuse (obligue) a no escribir otro fic si no hacia otro cap. De este.. bueno.. aquí va! Esto esta especialmente hecho para DarKdi (ella entenderá porque) que en estos momentos esta en Arica y me abandono! TT TT bueno.. cuando regrese la obligaré a leer esto.. Jejeje.. uds. x mientras lean!

Solo amigos

_-por favor.. tienes que decidir...-rogó Taichi desesperado._

_-es que..._

_-por favor.. él o yo?-siguieron los dos amigos a coro. _

**Hablar Dormido:**

Jun se puso nerviosa por la presión de los ruegos de sus pretendientes y terminó cerrándoles la puerta en la cara a los dos. Taichi y Jyo confundidos y arrepentidos de haber insistido tanto se quedaron un rato parados mirando la puerta, mientras Jun se encontraba en su pieza pensando en qué hacer. Cuando Yagami y Kido se cansaron de esperar, se fueron juntos a dar una vuelta por el parque a conversar sobre lo que pasaría con el que Jun rechazara.

-mochi-mochi, habla Ishida

-señor Ishida? Mucho gusto.. se encuentra Yamato?

-quién habla?

-ehh... una amiga...-Jun prefirió no decir su nombre ya que sabía que el padre de Matt le cortaría para que no molestara tanto a su hijo, aunque en el fondo le divertía.

-está bien.. espera un momento...-aparte- Matt!!! teléfono!!!

Un voz desde lejos:

-estoy durmiendo!! No me despiertes!! Estoy muy cansado!!

De nuevo al teléfono:

-em.. lo siento.. está durmiendo...

-pero si acaba de hablar significa que está despierto... O-o

-créeme.. Matt está loco.. habla dormido como si estuviera despierto...

desde lejos:

-cállate!! Lo heredé de ti!!

-este... si quieres te lo paso.. igual puedes hablar con él.. aunque después no se va a acordar de lo que te dijo...

Jun se rió por lo bajo y luego aceptó. Escuchó hablar al señor Ishida con su hijo que le pasaría el teléfono de todas maneras y que era una amiga de él.

-Matt?

-hola Jun.. cómo estás? Cómo te fue con Tai y Jyo?

-bien.. lo pasé de maravilla... pero llamaba para pedirte disculpas por

-haberte portado tan mal conmigo y despreciarme.. no te preocupes.. no pasa nada..

-eh.. si.. y también que

-aceptas mis disculpas y quieres que seamos amigos.. eso también..

-quieres dejar de interrumpirme??

-lo siento.. pero es que cuando estoy dormido no pienso en lo que digo..

-ok.. bueno.. y también... (no me interrumpas esta vez ¬¬) es que no sé por quién decidirme.. Jyo y Tai son muy buenos chicos.. pero no lo sé...

-quieres a alguno de los dos o solo quieres decidirte porque ellos te presionan?

-em...

-si es lo último deberías decirles que la verdad los dos son muy buenos amigos pero que no los quieres como nada más.. eso será mejor que a la larga engañar a uno de ellos..

-déjame responderte primero... ¬¬

-perdón.. pero ya te dije... y no me grites que me vas a despertar.. mi sueño está muy bueno.. jeje...

-ah si? Y que sueñas?

-mejor no te digo...

-por qué no?

-porque es de los típicos sueños pervertidos de un adolescente.. y la verdad no creo que lo quieras saber..

-creo que no... pero bueno.. me recomiendas a Jyo o a Tai?

-que sería de ti sin Tai?

-ah?

-si no estuviera Tai en tu vida sería igual o diferente?

-pues.. creo que igual..

-y sin Jyo?

-bien...

-------------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------------------

Jun está sentada en un banco de una plaza con un cuaderno en la mano y un lápiz en la otra.

-ahhhh!! Si no hago esta tarea no podré ir al concierto de mi Yamato!!

Un chico de cabello azul se acerca a ella y le comienza a hablar.

-quieres ayuda?

-uh? Tu eres uno de los amigos de mi hermano?

-si.. Kido Jyo.. mucho gusto-respondió el chico sonriendo.

-Motomiya Jun.. bueno.. gracias..

-matemáticas? Mm.. tampoco son mi fuerte... si quieres te consigo una especie de cita con Matt para que te ayude a estudiar matemáticas.. él si las entiende...

-kkkkyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! Gracias!!!!!!!!!-gritó Motomiya mientras lo abrazaba muy fuerte hasta ponerlo azul.

----------------------------------Fin Flash Back------------------------------------------

-diferente.. no mucho.. pero diferente.. partiendo porque me iría pésimo en matemáticas... él fue el que me consiguió esa "cita" para que me enseñaras..

-pues bien.. tienes ya una idea de quién escoger?

-mm.. si.. creo..

-pues entonces bye porque quiero seguir soñando sin interrupciones... jeje...

-está bien.. adiós!

Jun colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa en su cara. Llamó a Yagami y a Kido a sus respectivas casas pero ninguno estaba en ellas. Dejó un recado con quien le contestó de que se juntaran al día siguiente en el mismo parque de ese día y luego salió a dar otro paseo por la ciudad. Por mientras, Jyo y Taichi caminaban por las calles de Odaiba conversando sobre su amistad.

-bueno.. estamos de acuerdo en que tome la decisión que tome Jun seguiremos siendo amigos, no?-comentó Tai.

-por supuesto.. además.. el que no sea elegido seguirá su camino y se resignará.. Jun sabrá quien es mejor para ella..

**estorbos: **Jejeje.. aun queda un cap. ! Entre medio de este fic yo taba viendo un video de Naruto que no se baja completo TT TT jajaja.. el aporte.. bueno.. una cosa: **MANDEN REVIEWS!!!!!**

**HaRu**


	5. Decision final

Ok.. se nota que quería terminarlo.. n.nU q da... bueno.. espero que les guste el final y que estén de acuerdo con.. mi decisión al fin y al cabo... jaja.. porsia.. el cap. ta corto.. no me aleguen.. u.u

Solo amigos

_-bueno.. estamos de acuerdo en que tome la decisión que tome Jun seguiremos siendo amigos, no?-comentó Tai._

-por supuesto.. además.. el que no sea elegido seguirá su camino y se resignará.. Jun sabrá quien es mejor para ella..

**Decisión final:**

A la mañana siguiente, Yagami y Kido se encontraban frente a la puerta de los Motomiya. Ninguno se atrevía a tocar el timbre, pero para su suerte la puerta se abrió sola.

-Tai? Jyo? Qué hacen aquí?-se trataba de Dai.

-está tu hermana??!!-preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo y desesperados.

-em.. si.. esperen...-Motomiya entró al departamento y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana. Pronto volvió- está dormida.. lo siento.. no quieren pasar?

Los dos amigos se miraron y entraron al mismo tiempo, quedándose atorados en la puerta.

-�U están bien?

-tu que crees Daisuke �-respondió seco Yagami.

Una puerta se abrió y dio paso a una pelirroja que bostezaba. Miró a su hermano menor y luego dirigió su mirada a sus dos admiradores.

-ahhhh!! Qué hacen ahí??

-Jun! Em...

Los dos Motomiya suspiraron y los ayudaron para que salieran de allí. Le dieron tiempo a la chica para que fuera a cambiarse y desayunara, y luego fueron a dar una vuelta al parque en el cual habían estado antes. Ninguno dijo nada por un buen rato, pero luego la curiosidad asaltó a Tai.

-em.. y ya te decidiste?

-ah... bueno... si..

-y..? a quién eliges...-siguió Jyo.

-pues.. lo siento mucho Tai.. eres genial y todo.. pero.. creo que Jyo me gusta más...

-mm.. está bien.. siempre queda Mimi... XD

-Tai!-alegó Kido.

-no.. hablando en serio.. pues... felicitaciones Jyo... y.. más te vale que la cuides bien � porque te voy a estar vigilando..

-has estado mucho con Ishida, Tai.. n.n eso es algo que habría dicho él..

-supongo que algunas cosas se pegan.. es mi mejor amigo, no?-comentó Tai intentando sonreír-bueno.. los dejaré solos, si?

Taichi se alejó lentamente algo apesadumbrado. Cuando ya estuvo bastante lejos, Jyo dijo completamente rojo:

-em.. Jun... pues.. como sabes.. me gustas mucho y... em.. pues.. este.. em.. em... quieres... quieresserminovia?

-por supuesto!!! n.n

**Estorbos: **ok.. no es un buen final.. lo sé ; - ; no me aleguen!! No se me ocurría nada!! Especiales agradecimientos a KAISER y DarKdi... em... se q este cap. esta de aporte.. pro tenia q trminar el fic! tngo q trminarel de Sorato, Taito y Taiora TT TT y ya c/ este he terminado 3 en un dia! Bueno.. basta de mis quejas... manden **reviews!!!**

**HaRu**


End file.
